Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture, and more particularly to a recessed light apparatus adapted for being embedded into a fireproof ceiling panel, which comprises a thermal insulating element for preventing heat being conducted to the beam structure and/or plank in case of fire, so as to prevent the ceiling collapse caused by carbonization or combustion of the beam structure.
Description of Related Arts
Recessed light fixtures are common lighting fixture and found in a building, wherein after the installation of the recessed light fixture, the recessed light fixture is embedded in the ceiling surface for indoor illumination. A conventional recessed light fixture generally comprises a light housing, a base disposed in the light housing, and a light emitting element supported at the base within the light housing for light generation. Generally speaking, the specification of the recessed light fixture is generally configured in 2.5 inches, 3 inches, 4 inches, 5 inches or 6 inches in diameter size. For installation, an installing opening must be formed at the ceiling for fitting the recessed light fixture, such that the recessed light fixture can be coupled at the ceiling through the installing opening and can be supported by the beam structure above the ceiling. Since the recessed light fixture is installed into the ceiling, the ceiling structure will be damaged. In other words, the ceiling panel, especially the fireproof ceiling panel, will be damaged by forming the installing opening and mounting the recessed light fixture thereat. Therefore, the damaged ceiling panel will lose or reduce its fireproof capability. In addition, the beam structure is designed as a frame support of the building. When the recessed light fixture is installed to couple at the beam structure as a support, the strength of the beam structure will be weakened. Since the beam structure does not have any thermal insulation ability or low thermal insulation ability, the heat from the recessed light fixture will transmit to the beam structure. In case of fire, the flame or fire will spread to the beam structure through the recessed light fixture. Once the beam structure is damaged or burnt, the beam structure will lose its supporting ability and the ceiling will be collapsed.